Marie Osmond
Olive Marie Osmond (born October 13, 1959) is an American singer, actress, TV personality, doll designer, and a member of the show business family The Osmonds. Even though Marie is technically a solo performer, she is best known for her duets with her brother Donny. Early life Olive Marie Osmond was born in Ogden, Utah to Olive and George Osmond, and was raised as a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. She is the only daughter of nine children; her brothers are Virl, Tom, Alan, Wayne, Merrill, Jay, Donny and Jimmy Osmond. She and her father also shared the same birthday, October 13. From an early age, her brothers maintained a career in show business, singing and performing on national television. Osmond debuted as part of her brothers' act The Osmond Brothers on the The Andy Williams Show when she was three, but generally did not perform with her brothers in the group's television performances through the 1960s. Music career 1970s Aside from her two oldest brothers (who are deaf), Marie was the only family member not involved in the music business. After the initial success of The Osmonds in 1970, Marie's brother Donny gained success as a solo artist on the Pop Music charts and became a teen idol. The Osmonds' management convinced Marie to give it a go. She signed with the family's record label, MGM Records and began making concert appearances with The Osmonds. Her style was more directed towards country music, in contrast with her brothers' pop music. In 1973, Osmond cut her first single as a solo artist, "Paper Roses". The recording became a No. 1 country hit, reached the Top 5 on the Billboard magazine pop chart, and achieved crossover success. The song earned a gold record as did the album of the same name. Osmond released another single, "In My Little Corner of the World", and a same-name album in 1974, with both entering the Billboard Top 40 in 1974. The title song on her next album Who's Sorry Now, released in 1975, went to No. 20 the month after its release. The title song from Osmond's final solo album of the seventies, This Is The Way That I Feel, reached No. 39 within two months of its 1977 release. In 1974, Osmond had two pop music duet hits with brother Donny: "I'm Leaving It All Up to You" and "Morning Side of the Mountain." The former song was a Top 20 country hit. 1980s In the early 1980s, Osmond's music career went into a brief hiatus while she pursued a career in acting. She turned down the lead role as Sandy in Grease because she didn't approve of the script's moral content,1 and the role went to Olivia Newton-John. She appeared in some TV movies and did voice-over work for children's cartoons. Prior to the comeback success of her brother Donny in the late 1980s, Marie made a comeback in country music as a solo artist by signing a deal with Curb Records in Nashville. In 1985, Marie and Dan Seals sang a duet called "Meet Me in Montana" which became a No. 1 country hit that year. Her follow-up to "Meet Me in Montana" was a solo hit called "There's No Stopping Your Heart," which reached No. 1 in early 1986 for Marie. Her singles mainly focused on the more-popular Countrypolitan style. In late 1985, she released the "There's No Stopping Your Heart" album of the same name. In 1986, the single "Read My Lips" became a Top-20 country hit. She hit No. 1 again with a duet with Paul Davis with the song "You're Still New to Me." The Top-10 hit "I Only Wanted You," became her last major hit on the Country charts, to date. Osmond continued to release singles throughout much of the '80s, including "I'm In Love And He's In Dallas". In 1984, Marie had a single on RCA Records called, "Whos Counting." The single charted to only No. 82 on Billboard's Hot Country Singles. The single did receive a significant amount of airplay for a couple of weeks. 1990s Her last charting single came in 1995 with "What Kind of Man (Walks On a Woman)". Acting career In 1976, Osmond and brother Donny began to host their variety show Donny & Marie, which ran on ABC until 1979. Osmond's first "made for TV" movie was The Gift of Love which originally aired on ABC December 5, 1978. The movie was loosely based on the O. Henry story "The Gift of the Magi." Her co-star in the movie was Timothy Bottoms and she received her first on-screen kiss in this movie. In 1978, she and Donny released their film Goin' Coconuts, which was not a financial success. The following year, Marie starred in a sitcom pilot titled "Marie." which did not make the new season schedule and in 1980 she had her own variety show on NBC, also titled Marie, which only ran for half a season. Osmond had a recurring role as co-host with Jack Palance on ABC's documentary series Ripley's Believe It or Not! for two seasons (1985–1986), replacing Jack's daughter Holly Palance. She introduced and narrated segments based on the travels and discoveries of oddity-hunter Robert Ripley. Following that, the singer played her mother, Olive, in the TV movie Side By Side: The True Story Of The Osmond Family. She also starred in the TV movie I Married Wyatt Earp. She returned to television first in the short-lived 1995 ABC sitcom Maybe This Time and then with brother Donny in 1998 to co-host Donny And Marie, a talk/entertainment show that lasted two seasons. Osmond reappeared as herself in the 2001 TV movie Inside The Osmonds, which showed how the brothers' egos, their father's fiscal mismanagement, and the family's quest to build a multimedia empire led to their downfall. The film was produced by her younger brother, Jimmy Osmond. In 2004, Osmond had a radio show syndicated to adult contemporary radio stations, Marie And Friends that was canceled after 10 months.2 Two years later, she was a judge on the short-lived Fox celeb reality show competition Celebrity Duets. It was reported by Entertainment Tonight that Marie will join the daytime cast of The Bold and the Beautiful, a long running CBS soap opera.3 but Osmond never appeared. Broadway She appeared in the Broadway musicals The King and I (as Anna) and The Sound of Music (as Maria) in the mid-1990s. Marie and her brother Donny recently starred in a new holiday production called Donny & Marie – A Broadway Christmas, which was originally scheduled to play on Broadway at the Marquis Theatre from December 9– 19, 2010. The show was then extended till December 30, 2010 and again till January 2, 2011. Other work Talk shows and Donny & Marie in Las Vegas Since 2008 the 750-seat showroom at the Flamingo Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada has been home to Donny & Marie, a 90-minute variety show. The singing siblings are backed by eight dancers and a nine piece band. Both Osmonds sing together at the beginning and end of the show, and have solo segments in between. They recently extended their contract until October 2012. In 2008, Osmond had a new talk show in the works that was to be taped in Las Vegas, Nevada; the project was canceled before airing. On October 1, 2012, she debuted her new variety show Marie to 320,000 viewers on Hallmark Channel. The show by the network was cancelled recently, but at the same time, it was considered to go into syndication by next fall. ''Dancing with the Stars'' On August 29, 2007, it was announced that Osmond would appear as a celebrity contestant on the fifth season of the ABC show, paired with Jonathan Roberts, 2004 US Rising Star Latin Champion. On November 27, 2007, Osmond came in third place on the fifth season of Dancing with the Stars. She became famous on the show for fainting after her performance in the fifth week. Her brother, Donny, would go on to win the ninth season. Dolls and embroidery In 1991, Osmond debuted her doll line on QVC. While QVC continues to be a primary source of distribution for her dolls, Osmond also carries her line in retail stores, through internet sales in the USA and worldwide, and direct response. Her first sculpture, a toddler doll she created and named after her mother, "Olive May," set a collectible record on QVC. Since then, Osmond has sculpted several dolls, including "Remember Me," "Baby Adora Belle," "Kissy and Huggs" and her hallmark doll "Adora Belle." In 2009, Osmond debuted her dolls on The Shopping Channel in Canada. In 2009, a 16" vinyl Fashion Doll of Marie Osmond "Grand Finale Fashion" was debuted at Osmond's 50th Birthday party in Las Vegas in celebration of her 50th birthday. Osmond's doll collection has garnered numerous award nominations, including "Trendsetter of the Year" and Dolls magazine's "Awards of Excellence."7 In 2006, Osmond launched an embroidery machine line, a sewing machine line and embroidery designs through Bernina. She has been featured on the cover of Designs in Machine Embroidery. Crafting In 2010, Osmond published a book of handcrafted project designs, Marie Osmond’s Heartfelt Giving: Sew and Quilt for Family and Friends (Martingale & Company,). The book contains step-by-step instructions for more than 20 projects, all designed by Osmond. Projects include her “Paper Roses” quilt, bags, aprons, and gifts for babies, teens, friends, and pets. The book also features several childhood photos. Osmond has a line of sewing machines with Janome and a fabric line with Quilting Treasures. Children's Miracle Network Along with actor John Schneider, Osmond co-founded the non-profit organization Children's Miracle Network in 1983. The CMN is dedicated to saving and improving the lives of children by raising funds for children's hospitals around the world. Nutrisystem spokesperson As of 2013 Osmond is promoting the Nutrisystem brand of weight loss meals as part of the Slimsational Stars in 2013. Personal life Osmond has been married three times, to two different men. She remarried her first husband, Stephen Lyle Craig, in 2011, after separating from her second husband. Osmond first married Craig, a Brigham Young University basketball player, in 1982. Their only child, Stephen James Craig, was born on April 20, 1983, and they divorced in 1985. On September 24, 2011 Marie's son Stephen James married Claire Olds. Osmond announced on The Talk on June 25, 2013 that Stephen and Claire are expecting their first child together. On October 28, 1986, Osmond married Brian Blosil. Osmond and Blosil had two biological children, Rachael Lauren (b. August 19, 1989) and Matthew Richard (b. July 6, 1999), and also adopted five children: Jessica Marie (b. December 17, 1987), Michael Bryan (May 4, 1991– February 26, 2010), Brandon Warren (b. November 1996), Brianna Patricia (b. November 19, 1997), and Abigail Olive May (b. September 5, 2002). On March 30, 2007, Osmond and Blosil announced they were divorcing. On Christmas Day 2012, Rachael Blosil married Gabriel Krueger, a Las Vegas based fashion designer, in a Park City, Utah cabin. On May 4, 2011, Osmond remarried Craig in a small ceremony in the Las Vegas Nevada Temple wearing her dress from the 1982 wedding. In 1999, Osmond revealed that she suffered from severe postpartum depression. She co-authored a book called Behind the Smile with Marcia Wilkie and Dr. Judith Moore which chronicles her experiences with the illness. In August 2006, it was suggested by several U.S. tabloids that she had attempted suicide. These reports were denied by her publicity team, which claimed she had suffered an adverse reaction to a medication she was taking. On April 29, 2009, Osmond revealed that her oldest daughter, Jessica, is a lesbian and had been living in Los Angeles with her girlfriend for the past three years. In interviews Osmond has expressed support for her daughter and for same sex marriage rights. On February 26, 2010, Osmond's son Michael committed suicide by jumping from the eighth floor of his apartment building in Los Angeles.18 He reportedly battled depression for most of his life and had been in rehabilitation at the age of 12.19 The autopsy released on April 21, 2010 revealed that no drugs were found in his system. Marie Osmond is a Republican. Links Her Offical Site Her Facebook Page Her Twitter Page Category:Judges Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1959 Births